modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6319
10 maja 2012 40px 5 kwietnia 2016 40px 7 lipca 2017 |reżyseria= Deveney Kelly |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Adam Dusevoir |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6318. « 6319. » 6320. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie thumb|320px|Hope chce wiedzieć, do czego doszło między Steffy a LiamemW rezydencji Brooke, Hope prosi Steffy, by powiedziała jej, do czego doszło pomiędzy nią a Liamem w Aspen. Zastanawia się, czy Spencer powiedział coś tylko dlatego, by dać fałszywą nadzieję. Tymczasem na tarasie, Ridge i Brooke zastanawiają się, o czym rozmawiają dziewczyny. Ridge powtarza przed ukochaną, że nie zaprojektuje sukni ślubnej dla Hope. Ponownie w domu Brooke, Hope jest pewna, że Steffy opacznie zrozumiała słowa Liama, ale córka Ridge'a wyjaśnia, że nie chodzi o to, co jej mąż powiedział, ale o to, co zrobił. Hope nie wierzy, że pomiędzy nimi cokolwiek się stało i uważa, że Steffy powinna podziękować Liamowi za wspomnienia, a następnie pozwolić mu żyć dalej. Steffy jedynie uśmiecha się, gdy tymczasem wchodzą Ridge i Brooke. Córka Forrestera żegna się z Hope, a po jej wyjściu Ridge cieszy się, że dziewczyny czynią postępy w poprawie swoich relacji. Hope zmienia temat, zaczynając mówić o weselu we Włoszech, po czym przytula Brooke, mówiąc, że nie może doczekać się chwili, w której zostanie panią Spencer. Gdy młoda Logan zostaje sama, wraca myślami do momentu, gdy syn Billa wyznał jej miłość. Brooke pojawia się ponownie i sugeruje córce, aby upewniła się, czy Steffy nie wykorzystuje momentu, aby zbliżyć się do Liama. Córka Logan oświadcza, że nie pozwoli Forresterównie się zdominować, ale zauważa, że córka Ridge'a w ostatnim czasie wydaje się być pewniejsza siebie. "Kiedy Liam ostatecznie otrzyma rozwód, wtedy dopiero przekonam się, czego on naprawdę chce", mówi Hope. thumb|left|320px|Bill udziela synowi życiowych radW domu na klifie, Bill zapewnia Liama, że to odpowiedni czas, by porzucić Hope, skoro ta się wyprowadziła. Katie obserwuje, jak obaj wychodzą na zewnątrz, a tymczasem Bill namawia syna, by nie wpadał w poczucie winy, ale jeszcze tego wieczoru zaprosił do siebie Steffy. Katie informuje mężczyzn, że kolacja jest gotowa, a Bill radzi synowi, aby udali się zjeść. Przy stole, Katie wznosi toast za wszystkich zebranych oraz za nadchodzący ślub. Po tym, Liam żegna się ze gośćmi, zapewniając Katie, że on i Hope dadzą sobie radę. Bill na odchodne cedzi przez usta do syna, aby zadzwonił do Steffy. Gdy młody Spencer zostaje już sam, krąży po pokoju samotnie, a następnie podnosi telefon, zatrzymując się na kontakcie do żony. Niespodziewanie, ta staje w drzwiach jego domu. thumb|320px|Steffy składa wizytę mężowiNa tarasie przed domem Liama, zaskoczony Spencer odkrywa obecność Steffy i stwierdza, że dobrze ją widzieć. Steffy wyznaje, że zjadła obiad z Hope i uświadomiła sobie, że nie powiedział on Loganównie o zniszczeniu dokumentów unieważniających ich małżeństwo. Dziewczyna proponuje, aby zachowali to w sekrecie, zaś Liam zaprasza ją do środka. Ona jednak odmawia i stwierdza, że nie wejdzie do środka, dopóki nie będzie to oznaczać jej powrotu do domu na zawsze. Wyznaje, jak ciężko było jej słuchać wywodów Hope na temat wesela we Włoszech, zwłaszcza, że Logan nie miała pojęcia, że Liam podarł papiery unieważniające. "Czas przeżyty z Tobą był najbardziej romantycznym w moim życiu", wyznaje żona Liama, która dodaje, że mąż zawładnął jej światem i jest pewna, że czuł to samo co ona. Steffy całuje go, a na odchodne szepcze: "Cha cha cha". Bezsilny Liam osuwa się na framugę drzwi. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Caroline Spencer Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5